


Phœnix

by waitingformyalpha



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingformyalpha/pseuds/waitingformyalpha
Summary: Mal aimé, ballotté d'équipe en équipe, Chucky arrive chez les Maple Leafs affamé. Les mauvaises langues lui prédisent une nouvelle déroute, mais cette fois il va non seulement être à la hauteur de ce qu'on attend de lui mais il va briller.
Kudos: 3





	Phœnix

Chanson accompagnant cette fanfiction: Prélude du Phoenix de Soprano

Février 2021   
Avec seulement un point au compteur cette saison, Alex arrive à Toronto avec un insatiable appétit.   
C'est un joueur talentueux, il ne fait aucun doute que ses statistiques des dernières années ne correspondent pas à son potentiel. Pittsburgh, Minnesota ou Ottawa ont été des échecs, la mayonnaise n'a pas pris, pourtant Alex met de la bonne volonté mais ça ne «matche pas». Il a aussi des « valises » qu'il traîne péniblement, car il n'est pas parfait, comme chaque humain il a quelques fragilités et chez lui certaines addictions, certaines relations et frasques passées peuvent le handicaper. 

Pour Sheldon Keefe, c'est un challenge d’intégrer ce joueur particulier et surtout en si peu de temps.  
Les premiers entraînements confirment tout le bien qu'il pensait de lui : Oui, Alex est un vrai « bosseur», il a de l'énergie, une envie de bien faire aussi. Il faudra garder cette fougue, mais tempérer l'impatience et l'aider à trouver sa place. En se replaçant comme le souhaite son coach, il va surtout avoir une meilleure lecture du jeu et c'est très précieux pour pouvoir prendre les bonnes décisions et anticiper. 

Son nouveau capitaine, John sait qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de lui mettre une pression. Non, la pression il se la met déjà tout seul, il est plein d'humilité. Il sait que s' il ne convient pas, il sera à nouveau renvoyé et qu'à chaque départ, il minimise ses chances de rester en NHL. Alex a besoin de motivation et d'encouragement. Et ça, John et sa nouvelle équipe vont lui apporter.

Le 19/02/21, pour son premier match avec le maillot bleu, Toronto affronte Ottawa, et à la dixième minute de jeu, Alex offre un bijou de passe à Ilya qui envoie le palet dans les filets de Marcus. La combinaison Alex/Ilya est validée et sera fructueuse par la suite.

Il faudra attendre encore deux jours lors du match contre Montréal pour qu'Alex marque son premier but avec les Maple Leafs. C'est une action en trois temps, Alex lance le palet à Pierre, qui shoote mais le palet heurte la cage et ce rebond inattendu arrive vers Alex qui renvoie le palet au fond de la cage de Jake.

A chaque fois qu'il est aligné, il s’endurcit aussi et il se nourrit des conseils qui lui sont donnés : Reste bien placé, observe le jeu, anticipe, distribue les palets et si tu vois une opportunité, fonce! 

Mi-mars à force de persévérance, son compteur affiche fièrement 9 points. Son comportement sur et hors glace est impeccable, il a de bonnes sensations, le physique va bien, la tête aussi, il est soutenu, entouré par un groupe bienveillant et motivant, enfin tout s'accorde. 

Le 20/03/21 lors d'un match contre Calgary, lors du deuxième tiers temps, Alexander Kerfoot se blesse à la suite d'une collision violente avec Matthew Tkachuk , il se fracture la mâchoire et sera absent pendant plusieurs semaines. Et autant à Pittsburgh Alex n'avait pas réussi à «profiter» de la blessure de Jake pour se rendre indispensable, cette fois il saisit l'opportunité, s'installe à ce poste qu'il maîtrise de mieux en mieux. Son temps de jeu double, il réalise de fabuleuses actions. 

Mai 2021  
Alex est maintenant un maillon essentiel, complètement intégré.   
Quand un joueur arrive à s'épanouir, à fournir le meilleur de lui-même et que son équipe est «de ce fait »récompensée alors c'est vraiment gagnant / gagnant.


End file.
